fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Demy (Mortal Kombat)
"Care to Dance with me?" - Her battle Cry in MK11 Demy is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her debut in the (Fan)game Mortal Kombat 10. Biographies Endings Moveset *'Chi Blast': Demy fires a blast of Chi at her enemy. (Every Game she's playable/fightable). **The enhanced attack is called Chi Fire, where she shoots three Blasts at once. (Every Game she's playable/fightable) *'Split Kick: '''Demy performs a split Kick while they are on Fire. (MK11,MK12) **The enhanced attack is called '''Flame Kartwheel,' where she performs a full Kartwheel with her flaming feet. (MK11,MK12) *'Chain Harpoon: '''She throws her Chain Belt at the enemy, and pulls him/her over to her. (Every Game she's playable/fightable) *'Sky Kick:' This move is borrowed from Mileena, Demy dissappears in green Portal under her feet and reappears above her enemy and delivers a strong kick. (MK12, MK14 only in a Fatality, MK:DA2, MK:LS,MK:A2) **The enhanced attack in MK12 and MK:DA2 is called '''Double Kick '''and there she hits her opponent with two kicks at one time, and in MK:LS and MK:A2 '''Sky Backflip '''where she teleports again and delivers a backflip kick wich knocks the enemy to the ground. *'Shadow Kick': This move is borrowed from Johnny Cage, where she kicks her opponent with a green aura around her. (MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) **The enanced attack is called Shadow Backflip, where she adds a backflip kick to the shadow kick. *'Fan Throw:' She throws her Fans at her enemies, who cut them. (MK14,MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) **The enhanced attack is called Fan Impalement where she throws the Steel Fans, and then they open thereself. *'Fan Cut:' Demy uppercuts her opponent with her fans, and then downcuts him/her. Since MK:LS she first cuts him/her downwards, and turns around, while she hits him/her with a upward hit. (Every game since MK14) **The Enhanced attack is called '''Fan Slice '''where she adds two cuts at once up- and downwards in MK14 and MK:DA2, and since MK:LS two cuts at the belly. *'Cannondrill:' Demy lunges forward, spinning in a cork-screw manner with her flaming feet leading towards her opponent. (Every Game she's playable/fightable) **The enhanced attack is called '''Cannon Kick '''where she adds a Sky Kick, wich knocks the enemy to the ground. X-Ray Moves: * Fatalities *'Quiet!:' Demy rips her opponents arms, and crushes with them his/her head. (MK11) *'Chainy Rip: Demy throws her Chain Belt into the chest, and impales and rips his/her heart off, turns around and beheads the enemy with the heart. (MK11) *'''Sky Rip: '''Demy performs a Sky Kick, but instead to kick him, she impales his eye with one boot, and with the other she kicks his head off. In MK14 the Fatality is called '''Sky Breaker, where she impales both eyes and turns at 180°, breaking the opponents Neck. (MK12, MK14) *'Splitting Headache:' In MK:LS, it's her MK9 Borrowed Fatality, in MK12 a own, where she first turns into Kitana, and drives one of her fans into her opponent's body and opens it up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to the head, whereby the opponent collapses. (MK12, MK:LS) *'You're my Fan?: '''Demy drives both of her fans into the belly of her opponent, and opens them up, slicing through the body diogonally. She then takes them out, and beheads her opponent. (MK14, MK:DA2) *'Have A Heart: She grabs from inside her opponents heart, and pulls it from her/his chest out, and crushes it. She pulls her hand back, and punches her opponent. (MK:DA2) *'''Sky Krusher: Like in the Sky Rip 'Fatality, she first performs a Sky Kick in wich she impales the opponent's eye, and this time performs a backflip causign the opponent to fall on the ground. Then she performs another Sky Kick, where the opponent pulls his hands over his head to save it. But this time, the kick is so hard, that it crushes the opponent's head. (MK:DA2, MK:LS) *'Fan-Tastic: In an homage to Kitana's MK9 and her second MK:LS X-Ray move, she turns her opponent around, and impales his/her head with her steel fans, teleports to the other side and impales the opponent in the eyes, and opens them, and slices the opponents Head in three pieces.(MK:LS) *'''I love my Fans: '''She kicks her opponent in the air, and when he/she comes back, she cuts him diogonaly in three pieces. Then She holds the fans next to her face, looks at them, and says: "I love my Fans." Other Finishers *Babality #1: Like Scorpions Babality, she throws her Chain, steps and falls to the ground, and cries. (MK11,MK12) *Babality #2: She wants to perform a Sky Kick, but lands on her butt and cries. (MK14,MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) *Hara-Kiri #1: Sky-Krush: She performs a Sky Kick, but lands on her head, breaking her neck. (Every Game she is playable/fightable) *Hara-Kiri #2: Fan Lodge: She impales her belly with her steel fans, and opens them, slicing her whole body. (MK14, MK:DA2, MK:LS, MK:A2) Category:TheCreepyBlade Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Female